


Such a good boy deserves to be rewarded

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bossy Law, Car handjob, Confessions, Dildos, Doggy Style, Footjob, M/M, Stocking Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tuxedo fetish, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, bad boy Doffy pining for older Law, blowjob, sex incentive, upright sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: After talking some sense into Doflamingo, an infamous slacker student in their university, Professor Law didn't think that the teen would take his words seriously. Doflamingo's improvement is impressive, and Law knows just how to keep motivating him in his own unconventional way.
Update: Added another chapter as requested, and of course it's got smut.Update2: Yes, another!





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

"Is it because I'm younger than you?" Doflamingo asks the person leaning against the corridor wall, boxed in by his muscled arms.

"I'm not a clueless boy in bed if that's what you're worrying about. And I'm sure my size won't disappoint you," the spiky-haired student cajoles with a leer. 

Frowning, Law glares up at the seven-foot-tall blond fearlessly.

"Your age doesn't bother me as much as your lack of maturity and manners," he retorts with distaste.

Donquixote Doflamingo. His giant physique and not-so-amiable personality make him a walking nightmare for every person on the campus. The teen's notoriety aside, he's actually one of the sharpest pencils in the drawer. Law's heard from other professors how Doflamingo's amazing test scores compensate for his failure to submit most pieces of homework and absenteeism, so despite his crappy class participation, he always passes every course. 

In Law's opinion, he's like a smart kid who refuses to grow up. 

"Aww, come on, professor. How about we go to my place for some 'private lessons'? I promise it'll be worth your time," murmurs the persistent student as he inclines his head closer.

But then his chin is met with a palm that shoves his face away.

"For you information, I don't date delinquents. If there's anything that I hate more than bread, it's students like you. Lazy. Loud. Lack of attention-"

"I pay attention in _your_ classes!"

"You think I don't know that you ogle at my ass instead of the whiteboard?"

"Well... It's too sexy to ignore," confesses the blond with a grin.

Law rolls his eyes.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you should take more responsibility for your life? Graduation is just around the corner, but look at you! You can't even wake up in time for 8 o'clock classes and you barely do any group work."

" _Yeesh._ What are you, my dad?"

Slightly annoyed by the professor's diatribe, Doflamingo takes a step back from him and hooks his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans, looking like a pouting overgrown child.

"Speaking about him, you do realize that he's not getting any younger?"

Donquixote Homing runs a factory producing SMILE, a fizzy fruity drink that everyone in the neighborhood likes. The father is a beloved figure among the locals while the son is, sadly, not. He's supposed to take up the family business, but people don't think that the troublesome teen gives a shit about it.

"With your current attitude, I doubt you'll be able to fill his shoes. You need to improve yourself, young man. That's all I can recommend to you at this point."

Message delivered, Law starts walking away. He manages only a couple of steps when Doflamingo shouts after him.

"Hey! Will I get a chance to score with you if I behave?"

Oh, such arrogance to think that he can barter grades for sex with the professor. It's usually the other way around where failing students would trade their body for passing a course with flying colors.

He turns around just enough for him to glance sideways and assess the brat from head to toe. 

Cocksure smile. Shirt untucked with the first buttons undone. Top of well-defined pecs peeking out to greet the world. 

The typical bad boy that everyone knows they should avoid but find too desirable.

It would be a lie to say that the student weren't eye candy. With his heavy-set frame, it's hard to believe that he's just reached twenty.

Aside from physical appeal, the good professor side in Law would like to see Doflamingo succeed. Maybe this odd deal with sex as the incentive will actually work? Could this be the stick that will prod the wayward cow back on its path?

After a lifetime of staring, Law blinks languidly. Peering beneath dark lashes, he finally breaks the silence.

"Prove to me that you can be something better than a trouble-maker, and I might reconsider," Law says with a barely-there smirk before resuming his way.

He shakes his head in an amused manner upon hearing the teen mumble to himself.

"Dayum, that _ass_."

 

* * *

 

 

The effects of Law's words are instantaneous, as can be seen by how an over-excited Nami barges through the door of the professors' break room the next morning.

"Doflamingo was the first person to give me his homework in my class!"

Almost every head in the room turns towards her.

"I already read through it and could _not_ for the love of my life find anywhere to deduct a single point."

"What did you do?"

"Whatever happened to him, it certainly wasn't because of me. And would you believe that he even took notes while I was teaching?"

" _Wow._ I haven't seen him touch a pen in my classes for ages. Usually he just talks with Vergo or fools around with his phone."

"Incredible. It's like somebody turned his switch on or something."

"Hallelujah."

"Praise the Lord!"

Hiding behind a newspaper, Law chuckles as his co-workers rejoice.

Similar stories are heard throughout the following days, like how Doflamingo made the best report that professor Sanji had ever seen.

Weeks pass by and Law notices firsthand how other students start voluntarily pairing up with him for assignments because they know that they'll get good scores along with him.

It's nice to hear about Doflamingo's academic and social progress, but Law doesn't raise his hopes too high yet. From his perspective, this is no different from the 'promotional' phase when a guy is chasing after someone, promising to behave and all that. Once they finally have sex, the guy springs back to his old self.

Let's see how long Law can hold out this glittering period, not only for Doflamingo's sake, but for the people around him as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from this chapter, the rest is gonna be hardcore DofLaw porn.
> 
> I refuse to let this pairing die just yet. They have this chemistry between them that's just so... *bites lip and wiggles fingers*


	2. Chapter 2

 

One late evening before returning home, Law stops by the toilets. He puts his briefcase on the floor to undo his belt.

 

"Why, what a coincidence~."

 

In the middle of peeing, Law turns to find the owner of the familiar lilt coming to stand beside him.

"Doflamingo," Law says in acknowledgement as the student opens his fly, too.

And oh, wow, that's definitely the largest cock that Law's ever seen in real life. It's long and thick, topped with a bulbous glans. Plus the visible veins here and there are mouth-watering.

"It feels a lot better than it looks, you know," Doflamingo insinuates, using one hand to rub himself from base to tip once to emphasize the enticing length.

"If you'd just let me demonstrate. Fufu..."

Law gives him a cordial smile while tidying himself up.

"Not today," he says curtly.

After flushing, he moves to the wash basins. While rinsing his hands he hears Doflamingo zip up, and before Law knows it, the blond has come to stand right behind him. His plate-sized hands on either side of the counter prevent Law from escaping.

"Come on, professor. I've behaved so well these past weeks. That must merit at least something?"

Postpone a reward from someone too long and their patience might wane. Instead of a big pot of gold at the end of a miles-long rainbow, it's better to give the person a little something along the way to keep him on track.

 

A little something it is, then.

 

Law looks at the towering teen's reflection in the mirror.

"Close the door," he orders with a jerk of his chin in that direction.

If Doflamingo had eyebrows, it would have been more comical to see them levitate, but the way his brow ridges rise above his shades is quite funny as well.

"You heard me," Law repeats. This time he gets a stuttering _Y-yes, sir_ from the teen as he dumps his backpack on the floor and dashes to the door.

There's actually no lock on the inside because, obviously, university toilets are meant to be locked from the outside. But Doflamingo proves how cunning he is by grabbing the collapsible CLEANING IN PROGRESS sign from the janitor’s mop closet and putting it in front of the door.

Clever boy.

Then Law hops onto the counter, letting his legs dangle off the edge. Before Doflamingo reaches him, he asks with a straight face, "Who said you could touch me?"

The blond halts, hands hovering just above the smaller male's thighs. He retracts them hesitantly, not wanting to displease the other, though he does seem antsy about being _this close_ to touching Law.

Law issues another command.

"On your knees."

And to his knees Doflamingo obediently drops.

God, this is too good to be true. Law's got the boy practically wound around his little finger. It's entertaining how compliant people become when sexual acts are involved.

"Undo just your pants then keep your hands behind your back," instructs Law while shucking his dress shoes off his feet. They land haphazardly on the tiles on either side of Doflamingo.

Without delay, the blond unbuttons and unzips his pants, exposing his Jockey-clad crotch, and tucks his hands behind him as told. He opens his mouth to say something but is hushed with a warning grunt.

Law wordlessly proceeds to take his socks off before rolling the hem of his trousers up to his shins. Doflamingo's eyes (more like sunglasses) trace his every action.

Resting his palms on the edge of the counter, the professor looks down and wiggles his freed toes, still deliberately ignoring the person in front of him.

Doflamingo's faring rather well in this little test of patience. Time to give him what he wants.

"You're right," Law says suddenly, one foot swinging teasingly near the student's clothed ridge before swinging back.

"Such a good boy does deserve a reward."

The tan foot swings towards Doflamingo's dick again. The pad of Law's big toe grazes the limp organ before retreating once more, earning a short huff of irritation from the student.

"But we're going to do things my way..."

This time, dainty toes press firmly against the length and Doflamingo's hips jut up in response to the contact.

"...which means I can touch you, but you aren't allowed to do the same. Understood?"

Law sometimes carries his strict classroom demeanor into these activities. Just for fun though, not as a real dom. He can't help it. There's something intrinsically satisfying about whipping big guys into docile puppies and making them grovel to him. Most of his past partners really did find being 'disciplined' by him during foreplay to be somewhat arousing. In the end, Law always gives the reigns back to the top and lets him fuck the wind out of Law, so in the end both parties get their share of fun.

Doflamingo nods, unable to suppress a groan while the professor rubs his member through the fabric. Law can feel it hardening nicely under the pressure of his toes.

"Just because I agree to play with you like this doesn't mean that we'll be having sex anytime soon," he says, never ceasing massaging the younger male's bulge. 

"I'm kind of old-school. Jumping into bed with someone I barely know isn't my style."

Cheeks dusted with a faint flush of arousal, Doflamingo's face breaks into a toothy grin.

"We can fix that. How about we start getting to know each other right now? What do you wanna know about me, professor?"

The latter hooks his toes behind the waistband of Doflamingo's underwear to pull it down, finally freeing the thick erection.

"Big boy with a big cock, aren't you?" Law mumbles in appreciation before putting his serious face back on.

"You're aware that I'm hard to get, and I'm sure that plenty of other students would be more than willing to throw themselves at a hunk of meat like you, yet you're still interested in me. Why?"

The shaft is too wide to fit the space between Law's big toe and index toe. No matter. Law proceeds to slide the digits up and down the ruddy penis, earning some moans from Doflamingo.

"Because I like you, duh. _Ooh,_  I think I'm in love with your toes _..._ "

"Care to clarify _why_  you like me?"

The faster Law moves his foot, the choppier Doflamingo's breathing becomes.

"What's there _not_ to like about you?" Huff. "You're a smart ass with a hot ass." Moan. "Feels so goddamn good~"

Satisfied with the teen's crass but candid answer, Law ends his interrogation by bringing his feet together to sandwich Doflamingo's cock between the inner sides of his feet. The blond curses at the tightness and starts bucking. 

The professor stays still and merely watches the larger male hump his feet. He studies Doflamingo's expression, a mixture between bliss and agony, mouth hanging ajar as he voices his pleasure. If only those odd-shaped sunglasses weren't in the way.

Hm. Wait a sec...

With both hands, Law pinches the sides of the reflective sunglasses, pausing a moment in case Doflamingo reacts negatively to Law messing with his possession. The pupil carries on with his pelvic thrusting and allows his professor to take the item off.

The older male had been half expecting to see some kind of abnormality, given that Doflamingo never takes the shades off, but his eyes are normal. One noticeable feature is that his bottom lashes are rather long. Maybe he thinks that this feature softens his appearance as a punk so he decided to always hide it.

"And here I thought you'd shoot laser beams out of your eyes or something," Law jokes.

"Woah, you watch X-Men?"

"Yes. And before you ask, no, I was not impressed with the recent movie's plot, but I must admit they did a superb job of redesigning Nightcrawler. He looks so adorable now. It makes me want to do bad things with him."

Law puts the end of one titanium leg between his teeth and gently bites it, all the while maintaining eye contact with Doflamingo's half-lidded gaze.

The brat must like the suggestive gesture. He lets out a strained groan and snaps his hips even faster, thrusts becoming wilder as he nears completion.

It's when Law's tongue licks a stripe from the tip of the sunglasses' leg all the way to the pointy corner that Doflamingo's labored breathing pattern breaks, turning into these gasping moans that echo in the small room. Jets of semen splatter on Law's ankles and feet. 

The shorter male relishes in being able to reduce such a burly man into a writhing mess. A few more jerks and Doflamingo's hips halt, but Law can still feel the dick throbbing between his feet.

He places a hand behind the blond's head and gently pulls it towards himself. Doflamingo collapses forward accordingly, cheek mushed against Law's thigh. 

As the teen pants against Law's slacks, Law pets his spiky locks.

"You're doing so well in class."

Droopy, unfocused eyes peer at the speaker's direction.

"Keep up the good work," Law encourages. 

 

_Don't disappoint me just yet, boy..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos. I hope I get more :P


	3. Chapter 3

 

It's Sunday night and Law's watching a video clip that he just received. One of Doffy's (the nickname which Doffy insisted that Law use) friends recorded him at a bench press station. His biceps bulge and veins stand out from his temple while the crowd cheers him on. Everyone goes wild when the blond successfully hefts the heavy metal bar. People are shouting _Five hundred-fucking-pounds, dude!_ and _That's insaaane!_ Even the person filming the scene is hooting and clapping the side of his phone.

The clip ends and Law's phone screen returns to his video chat window with no other than Doffy himself, who's clearly expecting some sort of compliment.

"Impressive," Law comments flatly so as to not inflate the student's already sky-high ego, though that much weight truly is an eye-popper.

"What? I lift five hundred pounds and get only a one-word praise?" chuckles Doffy. He's sitting sans top and sunglasses in his room, untidy shelves of textbooks and CDs line the wall behind his chair. 

"Throw me a bone, wont'cha?"

Law rests his chin on the heel of his palm.

"Well, what _do_ you want?" he asks, all the while admiring the other's physique. Look at all those slabs of muscles...

 

"A private porn show."

 

Now it's the professor's turn to laugh. The teen's as frank and perverted as always.

 

"With a striptease, I presume?" he asks before dipping the tip of his middle finger between his lips.

 

Doffy's eyes track the movement.

 

"Yeah. I want the really dirty kind."

 

Law sucks his digit in a not so innocent manner.

The student quickly swipes his bottom lip with his tongue, eyes gleaming with intent.

 

"I wanna see you play with yourself."

 

Finger still stuck between his lips, Law smirks coyly. He's in a good mood tonight so he'll humor Doffy. If he wants a show, Law will give him one heck of a show, alright. 

Abruptly, the professor stands up and goes to his bed, taking the phone along with him.

"Hey, where ya goin'?"

"To the stage of my little demonstration, of course. I'll need my prop, too."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that."

Humming a random tune, Law rummages for something from the bedside drawer before getting onto the bed. Then he puts his phone on the mattress, resting it against the wall, before scooting backwards so Doffy can see him.

"Guess what I've got," he says mischievously, still hiding the object behind himself.

"A vibrator?" replies Doffy with a toothy smile.

The older male produces a dildo and waggles it near his face.

"Close enough," he murmurs before lick the silicone shaft from base to tip.

"Oh shit..." blurts the student. His relaxed smile has been replaced with an overly, almost childishly excited expression with full attention on the screen.

"It's not as big as yours, but it serves its purpose well enough," Law says after giving the blunt glans a hearty suck.

"We'll save this for later."

He reaches to stick the dildo's suction cup end to the bed's headboard, then changes to a kneeling position with his bottom resting on the back of his heels.

Law drags his hands from his knees, along his shorts, and up his torso, drawing the hem of his t-shirt up in the process. Doffy's jaw drops at the tribal tattoo decorating the expanse of his chest.

The older male bites the bunched up hem to keep his t-shirt up while his hands snake back down his front. One hand dives under the elastic band of his shorts.

 

"I wanna see..." the larger male whines, seeing only movement under the clothing.

 

With a haughty gaze, Law merely continues to fist his dick behind the garment.

 

"Don't do this to me, professor~"

 

Law grips his awakening member firmer and lets out a loud groan.

 

"Damn it, _pleeease?_ "

 

Finally, with a triumphant smirk, Law shoves the elastic band down before stroking up his now exposed manhood. It might not compare to Doffy's, but it's a relatively sizeable one.

One tan hand fondles the ball sack while the other squeezes up along the length, causing pre-cum to seep from the slit.

In the screen, the professor sees Doffy shift on his chair before his arm starts moving repetitively. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he's doing to himself down there.

Law pauses his masturbation to divest himself of all his clothes, enjoying how Doffy's eyes hungrily rake every inch of his bronze skin. Once he's milked himself until his fingers are thoroughly coated in the clear fluid, the professor leans forward on his other palm and sneaks the messy fingers down between his ass cheeks.

While preparing himself, he keeps eye contact with the student, interrupted only by the occasional fluttering of his dark lashes every time his fingers glide over the prostrate. Doffy is equally, or possibly even more so turned on. The movement of his corded arm quickens and he's breathing raggedly though his mouth.   

Comfortably stretched, Law pulls his fingers out and scoots closer to the dildo attached to the headboard. He gets on his elbows and knees, crawling backwards until the silicone tip pokes at his entrance.

From the side view, Doffy gets to see every inch of the length pierce his professor in a tortuously slow manner. The blond cusses when Law exaggeratedly swivels his hips several times to get the toy in as deep as possible.

Once the entire shaft is sheathed inside Law, he starts rocking in these smooth, wavelike motions that start from his upper spine all the way to his ass. It makes a sight which he knows is 'fucking hot', as put by one of his ex's.

 

The room is filled with mindless moans and all sorts of lewd noises, both men lost in the build-up of their euphoria.

 

"I wanna fuck you so bad. Wanna ride you like that," Doffy grits through his teeth.

 

The thrill of being watched and desired urges Law to speed up his hips. In the background of his lust-addled mind, he hears Doffy telling him how sexy he looks and coaxing him to come. 

 

The professor fucks himself until he peaks, body going rigid as he's assaulted by this surge that melts his bones and makes every single nerve in him hum with life.

 

His body continues to convulse until the orgasm dwindles. Air still rushing in and out of his lungs, Law wipes the trail of spit from his chin with his thumb before rolling onto his back. He turns his face sideways to the phone.

Doffy seems like he's in limbo. His handsome face is angled skywards, baring his prominent Adam's apple. He's panting through his open mouth as his own climax winds down, bulky chest expanding and collapsing with effort.

Some moments later, when Doffy's snapped out of his trance, Law asks, "So was my performance to your liking?"

"Are you kidding? That was exactly what I wanted. I am _so_  imagining you humping that dildo the next time I jerk off."

"And when is that?" the professor inquires with amusement, all the while palming his flagging erection against his navel to give himself these delightful aftershocks.

"Soon. You know that how just thinking of you gives me a boner."

"What a filthy mind you have."

"I got a filthy mind, _but_...?" Doffy trails off, sporting that foxy grin of his.

 

He knows Law too well nowadays.

 

The professor brings his fingers to his lips so he can lap up the residue of his own release, creating a sluttish sight rivaling that of a porn star.

 

"But I like it."

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

He was getting ready for bed when Doffy texted him. The student was on his way back from one of his graduated senior's wedding near the area and wanted to drop by. Maybe the guy's in the mood for late night oral sex again.

Law was not prepared for the sight that would greet him at the door.

"Hi," says this absolutely stunning blond in front of him.

In a tuxedo, Doffy is dressed impeccably from head to polished leather shoes. His frame fills out the clothes perfectly (tailor made for sure). Spiky hair brushed back in a haphazard manner. But the deviant sunglasses and earrings are missing, which only enhance his gentlemanly appearance.

A dark and sweet feeling stirs in Law's nether regions.

"H-Hi," he manages to say.

"You're gaping. Either food's stuck on my face or I look that good," the other jokes, running a hand over the contours of his face just to be sure.

"Nothing's on your face... Really... And you look... great."

Doffy squints at the shorter male.

"You seem kinda dazed. What's wrong?"

Then he notices that Law's eyes keep wandering all over his well-dressed figure.

Realization hits Doffy, and his mouth stretches into a shit-eating grin.

"Seriously? You got a tuxedo fetish?"

Law tries to cover the truth by denying it. He really does. But all that comes out of his mouth is a repetition of _No... I... I...  
_

The teen steps closer, towering over his professor.

"So after all my hard work of wooing you into bed, I could've thrown on a suit, a vest, and a bow tie instead and _wham_ you'd be putty in my hands. Just like that. Wow."

And Law still fails to form a coherent sentence while he's being backed inside his own home by the taller male.

"Fufu. This'll be fun," chuckles Doffy, one hand locking the door behind him.

He grabs Law's hands and places them on his own chest, all the while leisurely guiding Law backwards to the destination that he has in mind.

"You can touch all you want〜" he lilts.

Law, who's almost drooling at the suit-clad blond, smoothes his palms over the planes of muscles underneath layers of quality clothes, which fit Doffy's torso like a second skin. He doesn't even mind the fact that Doffy's fingers have crept to his derriere. Despite having given Doffy handjobs and blowjobs for some time now, Law has never let the other touch his own private parts yet. _Don't worry about me_ , he'd always say.

"Look at you. Barely resisting me at all. You're so out of it."

Law's backside bumps into the kitchen table, and Doffy manhandles him onto the wooden surface. The student tugs his professor's top off and wastes no time burying his face in the toned midriff, inhaling the scent of Law's body wash.

"Maybe I should take advantage of your state. Screw the deal. You look too fuckable right now. "

The words finally kick some sense back into the older male. He swiftly props himself on one elbow and tries to pry the teen off him. 

"No sex until your grades come out, and they'd better be excellent."

Doffy flashes a sultry smile, which when combined with the high-end suit simply turns Law's insides into butter. Arousal brews in the pit of the professor's stomach, further impeding his ability to think.

"Oh, I guarantee that they _will_ be, 'cuz there ain't no way in hell that I'll ruin my chance to score with you."

He licks his way up to Law's chest then his mouth closes around one pert nipple. Doffy presses the flat of his tongue against the pebble and flicks it rapidly, shooting sparks throughout Law's system.

"Now you just relax and lemme fulfill your fantasies. I'm sure you got at least one or two involving getting serviced by a man in Armani evening wear," Doffy says before pinning down the caramel thighs so that they're 180 degrees apart.

"H-Hey, this isn't about getting me off. Let me go so I can blow _you_. You came for that, didn't you?"

Admiring the ridge of Law's dick beneath the loose shorts, Doffy replies, "No, it's you. For me, it's always been about you. Wanted you since the day I saw you in our first class..."

He tilts his head to one side and bends down to nip the clothed cock with his lips. 

Whatever else that Law was going to say catches in his throat and his eyelids droop slightly. With his upper half still propped on his elbows, Law watches Doffy's mouth envelop his burgeoning erection through the thin cotton fabric. The lips press firmly against the base of his shaft, coaxing an earnest moan from him.

Doffy's lips massages their way up the shaft. He releases a warm gush of air when he reaches the round glans, making the muscles in Law's legs jerk.

Pearly white teeth pull the waistband of Law's shorts down just enough to free his penis, which is giving Doffy the full salute. His velvet tongue darts out to prod at the sensitive tip and Law groans upon contact.

Soft lips nibble and suck the head of Law's engorged cock for a considerable amount of time until it starts weeping pre-cum, and it's such an enjoyable sensation when the dexterous tongue spreads the substance all over Law's glans.

"Mmm... Ohh..."

Shit hits the fan when Doffy really goes down on Law, mouth hungrily engulfing the stiff rod all the way to the base.

Law can't support himself anymore and falls flat onto the wooden surface, all the while making these little broken noises at the back of his throat. Doffy's tongue is wriggling against his dick and it's making him thrash on the table like crazy.

"Keep doing that," he keens.

The desperation in his voice drives Doffy to put even more effort in sucking his professor off.

When Law's close, _so_ close, he can't help babbling _yeah, yeah, yeah_ until his eyes roll back into their sockets and he explodes in Doffy's welcoming mouth. 

The blond continues to contract his throat and swirl that devilish tongue of his around Law's shaft. Sometimes the appendage delves into his tender slit, triggering sharp spasms in Law's groin and abs.

With an obscene slurp, Doffy's vacuum mouth disconnects from his dick. He also relinquishes his iron grip on Law's thighs. Man, the skin there is definitely going to have hand-shaped bruises tomorrow. 

Law doesn't feel like opening his eyes yet, so he merely listens to Doffy's shuffling. There's the sound of his belt and zipper being undone, then comes the frenzied slide of flesh against flesh. 

A groan of bone-deep satisfaction is Law's only warning before jets of scorching hot cum land on his belly.

He finally opens his eyes. Doffy is still dressed to the nines. The only thing out of place is the heavy dick hanging out of his fly with the slit dripping a string of viscous cum.

Doffy plants one palm beside Law's head and hunches over the lean form. He sweeps the other hand through his puddle of semen on Law's body before pasting the creamy fluid on the professor's lips.

 

"Soon this ain't gonna be just _on_ you, professor."

 

Law's tongue peeks out to clean the messy fingers without having to be told.

 

"It's gonna be _inside_ you, and I'll make sure that you feel me when I pump it all in."

 

The promise, whispered so sensuously beside his ear, makes goose bumps rise along Law's skin.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Browsing through the straight A's in Doffy's transcript for the latest semester, Law is convinced that this boy is a genius. A diamond in the rough. A teacher's wet dream.

If a kick in his lazy butt could make this much of a difference, Law believes that had Doffy been serious with his studies since his first year of university, he could easily snatch the gold medal for best scores of his batch.

But the past is the past. At least Doffy has now proven that he can be diligent. More importantly, his relationship with friends and family has improved significantly. That's enough to make a teacher like Law die in peace knowing that his pupil will survive in life at a certain level.

The two men are currently settled at an Italian restaurant that's too pricey for anyone else on the campus (Doffy's treat, of course), so they don't need to worry about familiar peers prying into their private dinner.

Law shifts his attention from the piece of paper to Doffy's mirrored shades. 

"I suppose you'd like to...  _consummate_ our agreement immediately, wouldn't you?" he asks primly. It's not like he doesn't want to do it. On the contrary, he's been looking forward to getting his brains fucked out by the large teen. Law just doesn't want to seem that eager. Blame it on stupid adult pride.

The corners of Doffy's lips curl up into his trademark smile.

"Yep."

His answer is curt, but Law can sense the hunger that's radiating from the blond. It's in the way he's been staring at Law like a piece of meat. The way he fidgets. The way his fingers fiddle restlessly. Like he wants to haul Law over the table and have his way with him right here if there weren't so many people around. After months of waiting and behaving, he can barely contain that primordial desire anymore. 

Law gestures for the bill before turning back to Doffy.

 

"My place?"

 

* * *

 

They don’t make it to the bedroom.

 

Law finds himself shoved against the wall with fingers bunching his collar and a demanding mouth sealing his. Afraid that the impatient teen might just rip his shirt, Law quickly unbuttons it.

Clothes fly off while their tongues mate and their hands roam the dips and grooves of each other's bodies. The shorter male's hands map Doffy's mounds of abs, which are making him salivate like a starved hound. This guy sure does work out.

Before Doffy throws his trousers away, he sneaks a small bottle of lube from the pocket. 

"You sure that's going to be enough?" Law asks, reaching up to lace his arms behind the student's neck while the latter flips the cap and pours the contents on his fingers.

"At least for the first round. I'm sure you got more stashed in your naughty drawer."

Law merely responds with half-mast eyes and an upward curve of his lips before swinging an ankle onto the tall teen's shoulder. Doffy seems genuinely amazed for a moment, but the expression soon turns into a leer.

"So bendy! Me likey~"

A finger traces along the crack of Law's ass before diving in. More fingers are later added and once Law is okay, the digits start probing his prostrate instead. The continuous pressing is making his knees go weak. If he weren't clinging to Doffy's nape, he would've already lost balance.

"Keep teasing me like this and I might finish before you even begin," Law pants.

Chuckling, the blond pulls his digits out in order to fill the hole with something bigger. 

"Hold on to me."

Law hugs Doffy's broad back and shoulders as he's lifted up by the buttocks, tan legs automatically wrapping around the other's wide torso. Meaty fingers part his ass cheeks and then there's the blunt tip of a cock pushing in. 

The mushroom head pops past Law's tight ring. His golden eyes widen and his breath hitches as the huge shaft penetrates him deeper, chasing away the lusty haze with the shock of being stretched to the limit.

Good old gravity and Law's own weight do their thing. The smaller male makes these choked noises as he slides down the entire length of Doffy's dick. 

 

Then Law stays completely still, fingernails scraping the blond's skin.

 

Doffy is unexpectedly understanding and murmurs soothing words.

"Yeah, I know. Just take a deep breath." 

 

It feels like ages until Law manages to calm his erratic breathing. Doffy's shallow thrusts help him get somewhat used to the thick intrusion. 

 

The subtle rocking of Doffy's hips eventually gathers more momentum, up to the point that he's drawing most of his erection out before driving home again.

It doesn't hurt. Doffy prepared him well. It's just deeper than what Law has normally experienced. But Doffy’s cock assaults the right spots inside him with sinful accuracy, so the professor is finally able to abandon himself to the pleasure that's being offered so generously.

"Nngh... Ah!!... Ahhh~"

Suddenly, Doffy slides his hands from Law's ass to hoist him by under his knees instead and  _oh god_ the way their hip and ass collide makes Law cry out like a whore. Delicious waves rack his core every time the long penis plunges in balls-deep.

His moans rise to a crescendo until that tight coil in him snaps. He bites Doffy's collarbone as he rides his orgasm, the toe-curling sensation rendering him absolutely boneless… 

 

Doffy's still pounding into him after Law's climax has died down. 

 

"Your assignment's not done yet. Gotta fill me up with your cum like you promised, yeah? Don't waste a single drop," the professor utters beside his pupil's ear.

"Fuck, yes. Talk dirty to me."

So Law continues to whisper vulgar things, one hand framing Doffy's sex-flushed face while he tongues the teen's lobe and earring on the other side.

"You like to show off how strong you are, don't you? Can fuck me upright on your own legs. And your cock feels so  _wonderful_..."

 

A few more words plus another blow of warm air into his ear and Doffy's shuddering, roaring, spilling his seed inside the lithe male. Law accepts it all, whether it be the semen filling him up or the painful grasp around the underside of his knees, up until Doffy's last jarring thrusts.

 

"How’s my grade, professor?" the blond huffs after putting Law down and helping him get a purchase on the floor. 

"I give you a B for your efforts," which is a blatant lie, really. The sex was downright mind-blowing. Through the roof. Out of this frickin' world.

"Just a B? Can I retake the test?"

Law's eyelids drop seductively and one delicate brow raises up in a challenging manner.

 

" _Can_  you?"

 

* * *

 

Andthey still don't make it to the bedroom.

 

As soon as Law retrieves a hidden bottle of lube in the kitchen cupboard (his emergency stash), Doffy grabs him by the waist and leads them backwards to one of the chairs so that Law's sitting astride Doffy's lap. The blond reapplies fresh lube to Law's entrance before aligning the head of his member with the puckered rim.

Law braces his palms on the larger male's thighs as he eases himself onto Doffy's shaft, all the way to the hilt. They both groan in need and set off at a blistering pace right away, nothing like the languid tempo of their previous bout. Now that Doffy knows Law can handle his size, he fucks him without reserve. 

Strong hips smack against Law's ass so ferociously that he fears he might topple from Doffy's lap. He decides to stand up and spin around before sinking onto the thick girth once more.

Doffy bends down to trace one of the inky tendrils on Law's clavicle with his tongue, which then travels up claim his mouth. Law lets the larger male plunder his channels both above and below while he tries to breathe despite the invading tongue. 

It's when Doffy starts pumping Law's straining shaft that Law has to tear his bruised lips away in order to moan freely.

"Yess... Ohh~ Oh, god..."

He's also getting sloppier at rolling his hips in tandem with Doffy's upward thrusts. 

The blond uses his other hand to hold the tan hips steady so he can take the lead, cock drilling into Law with fervor. 

 

The dual ministrations cause Law's senses to overload. Law's spine arches with the grace of a cat in heat when orgasm hits him. His jaw goes slack. His mind goes blank. His juices pulse through the spaces between Doffy's fingers. Spasms of pure ecstasy rocket through every nerve in his body. 

 

"You got a pretty cum face, professor. So pretty..." Doffy says in a husky timber, face looming above Law's own. 

 

The friction from the professor's tight walls makes Doffy ejaculate, too. His broad body doubles over Law's and he presses his face into the crook of Law's neck, hips jerking by reflex into the velvet heat.

 

Chest to chest, Law feels their heartbeats slow down. Doffy recovers from his high with a happy sigh.

"What's my grade now?" he prompts when Law pushes Doffy's bulk off of himself.

"S."

"Like S for 'super'?" the teen asks with a cheeky grin.

Now it's Law's turn to slump against Doffy's torso due to fatigue. The latter has no qualms acting as his professor's human pillow.

"No. For 'sex god', you dummy." 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

"I had some doubts that you'd revert to your old habits after our deal was done. Thought you'd get bored of me picking at your academic efforts."

The two men are walking towards Galdino's ice cream shop. It's winter but the petulent student insisted on going there.

"Oh, _nooo_. I never said that it'd be just a fling. You ain't getting rid of me that easily, professor," Doffy says and bumps his elbow into the shorter male's arm.

"Looks like I'm stuck with a buck who thinks of nothing but fucking."

 

Doffy stops dead in his tracks, letting himself get left behind.

 

"Did you just... rhyme?"

 

"Yes, indeed. I'm in a splendid mood today. Now hurry up, child. I want to try that maple syrup flavor that you told me."

 

It takes some more seconds until Doffy actully starts striding torward his professor.

 

"...That shit sounded so weird. Don't ever go Dr. Seuss on me again. Like,  _ever."_

 

Law laughs towards the skies as Doffy catches up with him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This was suppose to be the end, but well, as you see, it's not :p   
> Some comments and requests motivated to write more.


	7. Of phones and fishnet stockings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Law in distress / hero Doffy that some people asked for. There's not much action, though. I'm more of a dirty writer :P

 

 

Dangit. He's outta money again. He promised his homeys to meet up at the internet cafe tomorrow to play that new pirate RPG game. Now what'll he do?

Squatting thug-style near the wall of a convenient store, Buggy wonders where the hell he can find some quick money this late in the evening.

"...front of 7-11. Okay, I see you now. Look at your left, Doffy."

Buggy looks up at the speaker who's exiting the convenient store entrance. It's a primly dressed man talking into his phone. Dark skin. Dark hair. Carrying a briefcase. He seems like the weak type which Buggy can steal from and outrun without much trouble. 

Alrighty, then!

Having made up his mind, Buggy stands up, cracks his joints a bit, and sprints towards his unlucky target from his blind side. He snatches the phone right out of the guy's hand, but the latter tries to reach for it. A few shoves are enough to send the guy tumbling onto the pavement with a curse.

Buggy makes a dash for it, cackling like a lunatic. Easy as plucking candy from a baby! Now he just has to go to that shady secondhand shop in Orange Alley. Maybe he'll be able to sell the case, too. It feels so freakin'  fuzzy in his palm and even has a button tail. What _is_ this? Some kind of bear fur case? What kind of guy uses this cute stuff anyway? 

He zigs zags through people along the path, swirving past a pregnant woman and dodging an old man with a cane. Buggy intends to side-step a tall blond, but then-

 "ACK!!"

Suddenly he's tackled by a pair of arms which knock the wind out of his lungs. Then everything's a fast blur and before he knows it, he's being hauled up by the front of his sailor t-shirt until his feet aren't touching the ground.

Although wheezing from the impact, Buggy's survival instincts kick in promptly and he blindly pounds on the tall person's arms. A couple of good whacks should make him cave in.

"Let me go, ya piece of-"

And that's when he gets a good look at the guy suspending him. Rose-tinted shades. Spikey blond hair. Golden earrings.

"...oh, _shiiit_ ," he squeaks.

 

Donquixote Doflamingo.

The most badass punk in the neighborhood.

 

All that Buggy hears in his head at the moment is _I'mfuckedI'mfuckedI'mflashilyfucked..._

 

The veins on Doflamingo's forehead tick in silent anger, nose scrunched up and teeth bared. Buggy has no idea what the hell he's done to make the teen mad at him. He only knows that those who do piss him off have always ended up with at least a black eye.

"Phone!" Doflamingo snarls through gritted teeth.

The simple word startles Buggy so much that he almost drops the damn thing. Is he, the robber, being robbed himself?

Oh, fuck this shit. This is no time for Socratic philosophy. Buggy flings the phone at Doflamingo's chest. Once he's released and back on the ground, Buggy bolts in the opposite direction like he's aiming for gold in the Grand Line Olympic Games. Along the way, he comes across that dainty teacher who he stole from again, and what's weird is that the prissy son of a bitch is  _sneering_ at him!

 

Doflamingo's POV

It took all his willpower not to punch the theif in the face. 

Doflamingo watches the blue-haired crook hightail past Law. Still fuming inside, he alleviates his rage by shifting his attention to his professor.

"You didn't hurt him," Law comments approvingly as he approaches his pupil.

Of course Doflamingo's bad name still follows him, but nowadays he's known to be more calm and collected. People don't regard him as a nuisance anymore. Law takes pride in having corrected the student's behavior, and Doflamingo himself has managed to uphold his enhanced image for the sake of his family's business reputation as well as Law's affection.

"Almost did, though," Doflamingo confesses. He wipes the phone's grimy screen on his own shirt before giving it back to its owner. Ugh, just thinking about how that bastard laid his grubby fingers on the fur phone case that he had hand-picked for Law makes him mad. No, that won't do. Breathe, Doflamingo. Breeeathe. 

"You got my phone back for me. That's all that matters."

While Law pockets the devices, Doflamingo furtively scans for any injuries. He helps dust a couple of remaining dirty spots on the sleeve that Law fell on. Aside from those, Law seems relatively fine, so they start walking to their designated bistro for tonight.

"Well, now that you mention it, do I get a special thank you for rescuing your phone?"

Doflamingo's mile-wide smile is met with an upturned corner of Law's lips and a coquettish squint.

"So the hero is demanding a reward? Anything you want, then. Though I do hope it's nothing too eccentric."

The student coolly wraps his arm around the shorter male's shoulder before whispering his request in Law's ear.

"..."

"Uh-huh. I remember that. Want a repeat?"

"..."

The hushed sentences make Law cluck his tongue disbelievingly.

"Donquixote Dofamingo... I thought I knew every nook and cranny in that perverted brain of yours, but you just proved me wrong."

"Just tell me if you're gonna do it or not," Doflamingo says as he boops his nose against Law's head, a poor attempt at hiding the mild blush across his cheeks.

"Of course, silly boy. It's not as if I get to wear those kinds of accessories every day. Should be quite fun, actually. Let's go this way first. I'll need to buy those stuff at Reiju's Boutique."

 

* * *

 

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

\- Katy Perry

 

* * *

 

When Law had Doflamingo stand on his knees on the bed and asked him "Can you be a good boy for me and stay put until I say so?", Doflamingo thought it would be easy as pie.

It's definitely not, apparantly. Not with a nude Law lying on his back right in front of him, those tan legs spread and raised up so the blond gets a superb view of his junk. 

But what's really got the student's heart racing is the fact that Law's adorning fishnet stockings and shiny crimson high-heels as he had requested. Plus the candy-scented perfume that Law's wearing is driving him nuts. It makes Doflamingo want to eat him alive.

Law's gazing at him under half-mast lids, languidly fingering his entrance. The squelching noises causes Doflamingo's dick to jump with impatience, but he keeps his hands crossed behind himself as the older male had told him to. Law consented to wearing lingerie for him. He can be obedient and patient for Law, too.

The professor shifts his leg so that the black mesh brushes against Doflamingo's erect penis. He groans and instinctively bucks forward, but Law quickly folds his limb away, leaving the huge cock to stab nothing but thin air.

Doflamingo huffs forcibly through his nostrils.

"Can I please touch you?"

The lithe male rolls over on all fours and Doflamingo's mouth waters at the twin globes.

"Not yet. If you want me to replay that scene then you have to stay unmoving and act like a dildo attached to the headboard, remember?"

Then Law ever so slowly crawls backwards in the same manner as when he backed into the said sex toy during their obscene phone call some time ago.

Doflamingo looks down t see his own chiseled stomach heaving from excitement as Law's derriere comes into contact with his cock. Without looking behind, Law daubs whatever lube that's left on his fingers on the big dick before wedging the tip between his round ass cheeks. They both make these strained noises while Law takes two steps back on his knees plus a slight twist of his hips to sheathe Doflamingo's entire length inside him. 

"You're always so tight," Doflamingo grunts.

"It's your dick that's ridiculously huge. And are you complaining?"

"Absolutely no, sir~"

Law shifts forward until the tip of the blond's cock almost slips out of his hole before rocking back again. As the smaller male fucks himself on his erection, Doflamingo is torn between watching the muscles in Law's back bunch up and watching his flushed shaft disappear and reappear from Law. He decides to focus on the latter, ogling at the contrast between his reddish cock and Law's bronze butt.

In no time, the student's self-control crumbles away. Back upright and rigid (one last attempt at keeping at least some part of his body motionless as instructed), he starts thrusting his pelvis against Law's bottom. The professor doesn't reprimand him. If anything, he becomes even more ardent in pushing back with his knees to meet Doflamingo's vigorous hips.

Doflamingo swallows the saliva that's pooled in his mouth.

"Can I touch you now?"

A nod combined with a hoarse grunt signal Law's approval, and Doflamingo promptly slaps his hands against the professor's tantalizing legs. He rakes his nails up the thighs, not caring that he's making the fishnet stockings fray, and squeezes the firm buttocks.

Then the large male bows over the smaller form, one hand positioned on the bed, the other hand palming along Law's stocking-clad leg. The more downward angle allows Doflamingo's dick to ram into Law's prostate dead-on.

" _Oooh,_ right there. Give me all you got, big shot," the latter groans appreciatively with his head hung low, nearly touching the sheets between his forearms. 

The blond rotates his hips, eliciting fervent moans from Law, whose elbows finally buckle and his upper half slumps onto the bed. The only thing supporting his ass up is Doflamingo's grip on his waist. The bed creaks as Doflamingo screws his professor into the mattress. Harder. Wilder. He treats Law's swollen member with several quick strokes and then Law's cock is spouting all over the sheets.

Doflamingo buries himself inside his partner relentlessly, in chase of the same thing that's rendered Law into this loud and trembling wreck. A plethora of garbled groans tumble from Law's lips, but when Doflamingo hears Law whine his name in such a sweet tone, that's the end of the line for Doflamingo.

Orgasm hits him so hard that it steals his breath away. His eyes roll back in his skull and his hips lurch forward, driving Law further into the mattress. Doflamingo can't think anymore. All he knows is that Law's _so fucking tight and hot and perfect_ _..._

 

After the surge of ecstacy, he collapses on top of Law and continues to mindlessly hump the professor's backside, not really drawing his dick out.

"I can't ever get enough of you," he pants. 

"Good, 'cause I don't think I'd be satisfied with smaller pricks anymore. You've ruined me, boy," is Law's reply muffled by the sheets.

 

The blond reluctantly pulls out from Law's warm and slick channel before toppling them both onto the bed. Law kicks his highheels off and shoves them to the edge of the bed with his feet while Doflamingo resumes groping one of his legs. He's halfway asleep when the teen pulls the stocking's frilly elastic band around the top of his thigh and lets it snap back.

"Ow. Don't do that."

_Fwip._

"Stop it, Doffy."

_FWIP._

"I said _staaahp!"_

Law tiredly backhands a snorting Doflamingo in vain. 

 

 


	8. Take you home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter! I remember some people requested sick Law and semi-public porn, so I just kinda mixed them in this bonus chapter.

 

"Okay. That's the third time you've almost face-planted on those papers. I'm taking you home and tucking you in," Doflamingo declares as he stands up from a chair and rounds his professor's desk. A glance out the window confirms that it's twilight now.

"Can't... Haven't finished the last batch yet," Law slurs after almost conking out on the pile of answer sheets before him due to the side effect of his cough pills. Like most of the people on the campus, the influenza breakout got to Law, and at a most untimely period when the professor had promised his students that he'd tell them their midterm scores.

"No buts," says the blond. He opens Law's briefcase and tosses in the guy's phone, wallet, and foil medicine packets that are scattered across the wooden surface.

"You're in no shape to be reading them anyway. God knows what weird-ass points you've been giving those freshmen while on the verge of sleep."

Law opens his mouth to protest, but instead goes into a coughing fit. Doflamingo closes the briefcase before nudging a half-empty glass of water on the desk toward his professor, who duly downs the drink until the last drop.

"Just mark them later. It's not like anyone's going to die because you told them their scores a few days late."

With his own backpack and Law's stuff slung over one broad shoulder, Doflamingo tows his woozy professor out of the office, keeping their fingers interlaced until they reach the car park.

First he has the drowsy Law ride shotgun, then he dumps their belongings onto the back seats. When he finally sits behind the wheel, Law's already out like a lightbulb, body reclined comfortably against the leather backrest.

"Damn workaholic," Doflamingo mutters fondly to himself. He stows away his sunglasses in the overhead compartment, starts the engine, and drives the way to Law's home, a path that's now ingrained in his photographic memory.

As they cruise the streets, the orange lights from the lampposts flash across Law's serene face, more than once stealing Doflamingo's attention from the road.

Once they arrive at Law’s place, Law remains dead to the world, which testifies to how tired he's been throughout these days. Stealthily, the younger male unbuckles both their safety belts. He's content to do nothing but ogle at the other's attractive physique.

His eyes wander Law's peaceful face and take in the sharp contours, recalling how the cheeks bulge when the professor goes down on him and lets the tip of his dick poke at the inside of his cheek.

Then there are those luscious lips that Doflamingo's kissed and sucked until they're bee-stung red for countless times.

And how could Doflamingo not appreciate the smooth neck that he loves to taste when it's glistening with a fine sheen of sweat.

The top buttons of Law's shirt are currently undone, revealing a hickey left by the student from their recent romp in the sheets some nights ago.

Lowering his predatory gaze to Law's slim fingers, Doflamingo is reminded of how they cinch the pillow when Law screams upon climax.

Fuck... It's really not fair how sexy this guy is. If he weren't a professor, he would have made it big as a porn star. Even while doing absolutely nothing, Law's dozing form is more than enough to whet Doflamingo's appetite. Already, he can feel a faint pulsing in his cock.

When Law rouses from his slumber, it's subtle. Quiet. As silent as an owl. Every part of his body remains as they are with only the eyes cracking open, the moist surface reflecting the street lights from outside the car. Law's glazed eyes register his surroundings before he turns to his pupil.

"You could've woken me up," mumbles those captivating lips. His sleepy voice and lidded gaze are _so_ not helping the condition of Doflamingo's hardening dick.

As if reading the blond's thoughts, Law notices the tent in Doflamingo's pants.

"You're horny," he points out, half amused and half disbelieving that the student is so easily turned on.

"Damn right, I am. You gonna help me with it?" the other says with a wolfish grin, large hand creeping up the professor's thigh.

"As much as I love appeasing your raging boner, my cozy bed seems much more appealing tonight."

Despite the refusal, Doflamingo is not disappointed. He didn't expect Law to be up for any strenuous stuff in this state, anyway.

When he pulls his hand back, he doesn't expect Law's hand to land on his own thigh instead.

"But..." Law drawls, fingers edging closer to Doflamingo's crotch.

"You _have_ been taking so good care of me today. It wouldn't be fair to leave you like this, would it?"

Heat flaring in his loins, Doflamingo leans into his backrest so Law can conveniently unbutton his jeans. When those warm fingers encircle his girth, he lets out a contented sigh. One of his hands fly to the steering wheel, needing to firmly grasp at something.

Skillful fingers grip the base of his shaft and slide up the length with the right amount of pressure. The thumb toys with the left side of his glans, which is Doflamingo's weak spot that Law knows too well, causing the tendons in his thighs to twitch. He spreads his legs as wide as the cramped space permits. Law gets the message and gropes the larger male's sac with his other hand.

All the sensations are making Doflamingo's toes curl in his shoes. Each pump of his erection disrupts the pattern of his panting. Every time Law trails his nail along the raised line at the center of his balls, it rips a moan from the blond's throat.

Outside the car, pedestrians occasionally pass by, unaware of the coarse act going on behind pitch black windows.

Doflamingo leans sideways to capture Law's lips, but the latter turns his face over and over because he doesn't want the student to catch his flu. To compromise, Doflamingo uses his free hand to keep Law's head in place so he can rest their foreheads together. Both are barely able to keep their eyes open, one due to pleasure, the other due to drowsiness.

Then Doflamingo feels some soft material wrap around his trickling tip.     

"I got you covered," Law whispers, droopy eyes locked on to Doflamingo's own.

"Come," he urges.

And come Doflamingo does.

Very hard.

He unloads his seed into his professor's handkerchief, all the while voicing out his blissful release. His hips lurch up sporadically into Law's curled hand before he eventually sags back into his seat.

"I love your fingers," the student huffs wearily to the ceiling and hears the other snigger. Law wipes his hands and tosses the soiled handkerchief into the small trash bin behind his seat.

"If memory serves me right, you insisted that you love my toes the first time I got you off."

Mind clouded from being thoroughly satiated, Doflamingo fails to filter his next words.

"Okay, then, I love _every_ part of you. I really do."

The lack of a verbal or tactile response soon has him realizing the beans that he just spilt.

"...What did you say?"

Oh, shit. Law's using his don't-fool-around-with-me tone. Doflamingo wonders which answer he should give. Yes? No? Did Law like that sappy, drunken confession? Did it even count as a confession? What the fuck should he do next?

But then slender fingers gently pull Doflamingo by his strong jaw down to face Law, and he can see how the shorter male's eyes are almost twinkling with delight.

"Say that again," he coaxes, carding his digits through Doflamingo's spikey locks.

Okay, so at least Law approves of his true feelings. Being the conniving son of a bitch that he is, Doflamingo puts this to his advantage.

"Lemme kiss you first," he bargains, grinning ear to ear.

Law rolls his eyes.

"I told you, my flu--"

"Ain't nothing I can't handle."

The professor clucks his tongue in surrender. "Stubborn, stubborn boy," he mumbles, but cocks his head to the side and parts his lips anyway. Doflamingo immediately swoops in, claiming his hard-earned kiss.

Their tongues play for a moment, lazily stroking one another. Once Doflamingo's satisfied, he doesn't pull away but keeps their mouths and noses touching.

"Love you," he murmurs, making sure that the professor hears as well as _feels_ the words against his lips. Law's eyes flutter close as he savors the syllables spoken so intimately to him.

"Again," Law demands, letting out a huff of air against the blond’s mouth. Doflamingo shifts to nuzzle the helix of the shorter male's ear.

"I."

Nip.

"Love."

Lick.

"You."

Kiss.

His hot breath and amorous words make Law shudder in a way that renews Doflamingo's arousal. If the professor weren't so sick, Doflamingo would've hauled his ass into his own lap and fuck him right here. Let the passers-by wonder who are the lascivious couple making this sleek car bounce up and down so brazenly in plain view.

The following days, Doflamingo does show symptoms of the flu, but he gladly uses them as an excuse to disregard Law's self-imposed quarantine (they're both ill anyway) and freely exchange more spit as well as other bodily fluids.

 

 


End file.
